finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Esper World
The Esper World is a location in Final Fantasy VI in the World of Balance. It is located in another realm, and connected to the human world via a cave leading to a massive gate. It is where the espers live in peace, away from humans who would abuse their powers. Story After the War of the Triad the Warring Triad gave the espers free will and turned themselves to stone, their last request the espers keep their powers safe from humans. After the War of the Magi the espers fashioned another world and moved there to live away from humans, taking the petrified statues of the gods with them. It is speculated by Terra that the Warring Triad's power maintains the connection between the two worlds. A thousand years later, a human girl named Madeline stumbled upon the Esper World, and fell in love with an esper named Maduin. They gave birth to a baby girl: Terra. The espers disapproved of this and Madeline had to live under the Elder's watch. Two years after a man named Gestahl invades the Esper World and began to capture the espers, his plan to extract their power. The Elder cast a spell to sweep Gestahl and his troops out of the Esper world. In the chaos a few espers blamed Madeline for leading Gestahl to their world, and she fled with Terra to return to the human world. Maduin followed to bring them back, but the Elder's spell was too powerful—Maduin, Madeline and Terra were forced out of the esper world along with Gestahl's men, and the gate was sealed to prevent further raids. Gestahl struck down Madeline, taking Terra from her arms to raise as a biological weapon, while Maduin and the other espers would end up in the Magitek Research Facility being drained of their powers. Sixteen years later, Terra returns to the Sealed Gate with the Returners and pleads with the espers for their help in attacking the Gestahlian Empire, Gestahl's elite forces powered by the magic of the espers he had captured on their raid. Through Terra's power the gate opens, and a handful of espers lead by Yura rushes into the human world. Though they wish to help, they lose control of their powers in the human world and go on a rampage, decimating Vector. In the aftermath the gate to the Esper World closes and is covered by a landslide. Kefka kills Yura and his friends at Thamasa, and the espers still behind the gate open it by force, racing to Thamasa to stop him. The espers are defeated, and the gate remains open. Gestahl and Kefka reenter the Esper World and find the Warring Triad, and raise the entire land, creating the Floating Continent. The fate of the esper world is unknown but for certain the gate between the worlds is destroyed, and with the destruction of Kefka and the Warring Triad, magic vanishes from the world, so it is likely the esper world and any surviving espers vanish as well. Musical themes The music for Esper Land is called "Esper World," also sometimes referred to as "Another World of Beasts." This music is also used during somber moments in the game. Gallery FFVI_iOS_Land of Espers_Full.png|Full view of the Esper World (iOS/Android/PC). Sealedgate.PNG|The Sealed Gate to the Esper World (GBA). Etymology Trivia * Within the game's code, the map tag called Esperville is link to the esper world map. The area where the espers live is called Esperville. Since the place cannot be entered properly, the name tag never appears in-game. Esperville is also used within the Final Fantasy III Nintendo Player's Guide for the name of this area.